


The Coldest Heart

by roxashasboxers



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Gore, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, original character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashasboxers/pseuds/roxashasboxers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a prompt on the X-Men: First Class Kink Meme: The reason Alex was in jail was because he killed someone. Specifically, his boyfriend. Just like Rogue in the first X-Men movie, he lost control of his powers and accidentally murdered him. </p>
<p>The actual prompt is longer, but this fic only addresses part of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coldest Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from a song of the same name by The Classic Crime.

Alex's eyes flutter open slowly and he smiles down at the boy kissing his chest, "Well, that's one way to wake up." He teases.  
  
James laughs, nipping playfully at Alex's chest before crawling up and placing a kiss on his lips. "Good morning." He mumbles against Alex's mouth and Alex can feel him smiling. It triggers his own grin and he flicks his tongue out quickly, "Good morning yourself."  
  
They pull apart, grinning. James' blue eyes flicker up and he starts laughing.  
  
Alex rolls his eyes and combs through his hair with his fingers. Judging by James' continued laughter, it doesn't work. Alex sighs and stands up, intent on finding a brush, but strong arms immediately wrap around his waist and pull him back onto the bed.  
  
" _James_." He whines, swatting at the taller boy half-heartedly.  
  
James muffles his laughter against Alex's neck, "Don't. I think your sex hair is adorable."  
  
"It's not sex hair. This is from sleeping." Alex corrects, turning around in James' arms so he's straddling the other boy.  
  
"Really?" James asks, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Alex nods, "Yep." Then he leans in, "My sex hair is much worse."  
  
James laughs and Alex takes the opportunity to free himself. He offers a hand to James and asks with a mock accent, "Accompany me to the kitchen?"  
  
James accepts the offered assistance and rises to his feet, "Why yes, Alexander. Breakfast sounds delightful."

 

James is standing over the stove, making pancakes. Alex is leaning over the counter, watching and laughing when James tries and fails to flip them. James chuckles along, "Let's see you cook, Summers. Oh wait, you can't."

Alex laughs at the comment and hops down from the barstool to circle the counter. He sidles up to James, wrapping his arms around his stomach and resting his head on a broad shoulder. He inhales, relishing in the scent of his boyfriend, "You smell good."  
  
"Mmm, you want your food to smell good you better let go of my arm." James teases, and Alex lets go reluctantly so that James can flip the pancake onto a plate. He waits until James pours batter for another before latching onto him again.  
  
James shrugs him off playfully, "Why don't you go do something productive and let me cook?"  
  
"Aw, sweetie, I'd need you for that. And anyway, you know I'm not a chick. Though we can roleplay if you want...?" Alex teases.  
  
James reaches back and smacks him gently with the spatula, "Just go set the table."  
  
Alex laughs, pressing a kiss to the brunette's cheek, "Of course,  _sir._ "  
  
He doesn't miss James rolling his eyes.

 

After breakfast the two teens tumble into bed, giggling and kissing.  
  
"Fuck, I love Sundays." James gasps as Alex nibbles on his ear. Alex moans his agreement, rolling his hips against James.  
  
"When's your family coming back?" He asks, licking James' neck.  
  
"T-Tomorrow. Ah, fuck, just like that!" James growls, rocking back into Alex.  
  
"Perfect. 'Cause last night was fun and all, but I don't know when I'm gonna get you alone again. I hope you're ready for an all day fuckfest." Alex explains, sitting back with a smile, his tongue caught between his teeth. James leans up with a grin and sucks his tongue into his mouth.  
  
"I am so ready." 

 

They spend the day in James' bed, rolling in the sheets, lips locked together and bodies close. Alex is sure they've just redefined 'marathon sex', and he knows he'll be sore for days but being with James is worth it.

 

It's around eight at night when Alex finally yields to exhaustion, head pillowed on James' chest. The brunette smiles down at him, stroking large hands through sweaty hair, "I love you."  
  
Alex opens his eyes and stares up at James with a sleepy smile, "I love you too."  
  
He leans up and presses a kiss to James' lips, as if to prove his point. James kisses back gently, a soft smile on his face when they separate. Alex stares back, knowing he's never been happier than he is with James at his side...

 

Heat and flames and fear, terror in his mother's eyes, anger in his father's. Crying, praying, straps tightened and buckles fixed into place, snapped tight and checked again. Tremors, tears, "Everything will be alright."

Lies and goodbyes.  
  
Scott's arms around him, holding tight, protecting. They fall, staring up at safety in the form of a woman and man, watching as it disappears, as they vanish in the sky. Screaming, explosions, fire. So much fire, consuming, eating and breaking and destroying.  
  
Drifting, smoke in the air, tears falling right along with them.   
  
A gust of wind and they sway, teeth clacking, scared and clinging to each other. Not enough, not tight enough, not strong e _nough to hold on, they separate, hands reaching out and calling, fingertips touch for one, two, three seconds, dance away and Alex screams..._

"NO!" The word is ripped from his chest, making him jolt awake and all he sees is red. He hears a scream, knows it isn't his and thinks it's Scott's, but Scott is gone, taken by the wind and Alex still can't see past the glow. The sound raises in pitch, dies out quickly, like the screech of a jet before it explodes. He can't hear anything now past the blood rushing through his ears, his own heartbeat fierce and rapid and he tries frantically to grab something, to ground himself, because the air is hot and bright and his body is shaking and he can't stop, he can't stop, he can't stop!  
  
His eyes are wet. He stops.  
  
Gasping, trembling, he opens one eye, then the other, sees black trees and chunks of drywall, brick still standing in some spots and blow apart in others.  
  
He sits up, slow, scared, feels his hand slick with something and looks to his left...  
  


* * *

  
"Shit." Alex gasps out, eyes snapping open. His heart is pounding and he wipes his eyes with a shaking hand, sits up and can't move anymore, so he lets the tears fall, lets them drip down his cheeks and he cries, staring at his hands to be sure they're not red.  
  
He chokes out a sob, " _James_."  
  



End file.
